Talk:Queen
Queen’s inspiration I can’t help but wonder if One Piece’s Queen was inspired by Freddie Mercury from the band named Queen who is known for the song Bohemian Rhapsody. Queen’s mustache may be a different style but I swear that he has some resemblance to Freddie Mercury when I look at him. --Rainbowman (talk) 18:14, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Queen is named after a playing card (like all All-Stars) and he looks completely different from Freddie. Cdwp22 (talk) 22:35, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I don't see any resemblance Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:41, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Disambiguation Do we make disambiguations for at least 3 pages with the same name or not?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:50, March 9, 2019 (UTC) There are many chapter that are either identical or alluding to a character, and the vast majority of them do not get a disambiguation for time. Disambiguations are for at least three pages not counting chapters, Volumes, and episodes titles, and if there are, then the chapters can be included there like in the case of Vinsmoke (Disambiguation). Case in point, the Minatomo (Disambiguation), which have two page in it, but the pages themselves only note the other, not the disambiguation page itself. Rhavkin (talk) 18:01, March 9, 2019 (UTC) What Rhavkin said. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:07, March 9, 2019 (UTC) And yet you still not added said template to said other pages or do something about pages like Mary Geoise.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:22, March 9, 2019 (UTC) For the I don't know how many time: DO IT YOURSELF! As long as it doesn't against the rules, no one will stop you. And stop undoing the page. I'm not removing the link to the chapter, just using the proper way with the template. Rhavkin (talk) 18:25, March 9, 2019 (UTC) DO IT YOURSELF, DO IT YOURSELF, DO IT YOURSELF. In the end what's happening on one page is not good enough for another and I still don't know the count for a disambiguation page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:57, March 9, 2019 (UTC) No need for disambiguaition yet, Rhavkin gave enough arguments. Pau D. Seven (talk) 02:06, March 10, 2019 (UTC) COUNT.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:56, March 10, 2019 (UTC) When the band Queen gets inserted into the manga, a disambiguation will be made. Until then, it's rather cut and dry. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:31, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Queen's arm We're currently claiming that Queen's arm is a cyborg prosthetic, but it that really the case? Isn't it more like a mechanical glove? I mean, when he does a full Zoan transformation, he has a proper forelimb. I don't think even Zoans are able to restore their limb via transformation, right? (Shadoguardian (talk) 07:42, July 11, 2019 (UTC)) No they can not and it is weird that it was restored to normal when he transformed i think its a sleeve as wellTo love this (talk) 06:20, February 9, 2020 (UTC) club weapon queens weapon 20 years ago only had the shape of a club but shown relaseing something while being used so it can not just be called a clubTo love this (talk) 20:26, February 9, 2020 (UTC) I mean, it IS a club. We can write more about it if we clearly see it being used in other ways in the future. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:32, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Did he fought against Moria? Is he the one that is on the right of the Beast Pirates? Cracker-Kun (talk) 21:49, February 10, 2020 (UTC)